


Sacrifice

by lucife56



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Fanart





	1. Sacrifice




	2. King of Kings

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be happy to hear new ideas for more sketches


End file.
